


New Neighbors

by LoverofAnime11



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Death Threats, Developing Friendships, Fights, Mild Language, Nekotalia, Other, Singing, Social Issues, Threats of Violence, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 19:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13887909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofAnime11/pseuds/LoverofAnime11
Summary: Two new humans move in across the street with two new cats. The country cats want to meet them and go into the backyard of the house. There, they meet the new cats, who aren't exactly what they seem.





	1. The Neighbors

Americat was in a kitty meeting with his fellow friends: Germanycat, Italycat, Japancat, Englandcat, Francecat, Chinacat, Russiacat, Spaincat and Romanocat.

He didn't know where Canadacat was, though.

He must have skipped out again.

Since they were outside, he could hear the sound of a truck pulling up across the street.

He turned his head to see a Moving Van at that one house that was sold yesterday.

He noticed the car behind it and saw a man dressed in black get out of the driver's seat before hurrying over to the passenger side and opening the door.

A young woman stepped out and headed for the backseat, where she opened the door and grabbed something before pulling it out.

It was a cat carrier.

She hurried inside the house while the man got out a bigger cat carrier, calmly following her inside.

Movers started moving furniture and suitcases inside the house, but not a single box was seen.

Americat turned back around, raised his paw and started waving it around energetically.

"Yes, Americat.", Germanycat addressed the excited tom.

"Okay, dudes, it has come to my attention that we have some new neighbors! Guess what?! THEY HAVE CATS WE CAN BECOME FRIENDS WITH!", America rambled, shouting at the top of his lungs with enthusiasm at the end of his sentence.

"Ve~, really-a?!", Italycat asked, happy to make some new friends.

"Maybe they'll become one with me, _da_?", Russiacat meowed, closing his eyes with a smile.

"Who-a cares?", Romanocat growled, looking away with a huff.

"Maybe they'll like tomatoes!", Spaincat cheerfully responded, making Romanocat look at him with a glare.

"We should go over there and introduce ourselves.", Englandcat said, standing up.

"Ohonohonohon~, maybe zhey'll have a _chérie_.", Francecat chuckled, standing up as well.

"Very vell.", Germanycat sighed, deciding to lead them towards the house.

They all went into the backyard, where they saw two cats sitting and talking to each other.

One was a nomarl-sized she-cat with pitch black fur and amber eyes, wearing a bandana that resembled the American flag.

The other was a large [tom](https://img00.deviantart.net/60ab/i/2018/029/6/c/the_abnormal_titan_by_spiritanimalsrule-dc1i13l.png), with piercing ice blue eyes, wearing a scarlet collar lined with dog teeth and cat teeth and a scar over his left eye.

Germanycat cleared his throat, causing the pair to notice the small group.

"Hello, I am Germanycat. Ve heard jou vere new around here und vanted to velcome jou to zhe neighborhood.", Germanycat said, bowing his head to show the larger male he was not here to intend any harm.

"Ciao! I'm-a Italycat! It's-a good to-a meet you-a!", Italycat chirped, glowing with happiness.

"I'm-a Romanocat, his-a _fratello._ ", Romanocat begrudgingly introduced himself.

"I'm Spaincat! Italycat and Romanocat are my little brothers!", Spaincat cheered, causing Romanocat to hiss at him.

"Yo, I'm Americat! I noticed the van and everything!", Americat shouted, noticing the male had raised an eyebrow.

"I'm Englandcat, it's a pleasure to meet you.", Englandcat greeted politely.

"I'm Francecat. And your very _belle_ ,  _ma chérie_.", Francecat flirted, but he backed off when the tom growled, as if he knew what he said.

"I'm Russiacat. Become one with me, _da_?", Russiacat said, his aura appearing behind him.

It disappeared when the icy gaze of the male pierced his soul.

"I'm Chinacat. It's nice to meet you, aru.", Chinacat introduced, bowing his head in respect.

"I'm Japancat. I wourd rike to be friends one day.", Japancat pitched in calmly.

The tom and she-cat then stared beside Americat, which made the group look to see what it was, only to be shocked to see Canadacat standing beside Americat.

"Who, m-me? I'm C-Canadacat.", Canadacat responded softly, nervous about the shocked looks.

"With that out of the way, Ah'll tell ya'll who Ah am. Ah'm Mizuki, and Ah'm from Texas.", the black cat spoke, her southern accent astounding.

"I'm Raven, I'm from France. We were both sold in an auction and went to a pet shelter in England. There, our owners Sebastian and Cherry picked us up and we moved here.", the tom said, his American accent was making them doubt his story.

"If you're a bloody frog, then why don't you sound like one?", England hissed, backing down as Raven stood up.

He was taller than Russiacat.

"Because when you live in America for a long time after being sold there then auctioned off in England, your voice changes, regardless of where your from. You trying to pick a fight, Englishman?", Raven snarled, baring his sharp teeth, but his tail was yanked on.

"Leave 'im alone, yer temper is exactly why we had ta move.", Mizuki chided, patting the bigger cat's back with a paw.

Raven scoffed with an eye roll, stalking away into the shade.

"Forgive 'im, he doesn't know how ta act around others.", Mizuki sighed, shaking her head.

"It's alright. I just didn't expect him to be so...big.", Englandcat said as he stood back up.

"Yeah, he's totally bigger than Russiacat!", Americat butted in.

"Vhy is he like zhis?", Germanycat asked, tilting his head slightly.

"When he was here in America, near the Mexican border, he was in an animal fightin' ring. He was the one who fought the most. All those teeth on that there collar? Those are 'rewards' from the animals that lost, the humans that put 'im through that stuck the teeth in there. He was abused if he didn't train properly or if he didn't fight correctly out there. Finally, the cops tracked the criminals down and arrested them. Raven's been careful not to get too close, he doesn't want to hurt anybody ever again. But give 'im some time and...he'll warm up to ya.", Mizuki explained to the group, seeing their downtrodden faces.

"Dude, I didn't know that.", Americat said, no longer happy.

"Of-a course, you-a _idiota_! You-a just met-a him today-a!", Romanocat complained, but he was upset as well.

Germanycat looked up at the sun and his icy eyes widened.

"It's time for us to leave. Take care, ve vill see jou two tomorrow.", Germanycat said, ordering everyone to go home.

Everyone left, wondering if they really would come back. 


	2. Hanging Out

Germanycat was getting ready for the cat countries and their owners to come over when he heard the cat door swing open.

Mizuki stepped in, Raven following right behind her.

"Howdy, Germanycat. We wanted ta come and visit ya!", Mizuki greeted cheerfully, Raven nodding with a grunt.

"Zhe ozhers vill be here today vith zheir owners. Und a few extras.", Germanycat said, leading them into the living room where Germany was reading a book.

He noticed the two unfamiliar cats behind Germanycat.

"Oh, are zhese zhe neighbors cats?", Germany asked his kitty counterpart, receiving a meow and a nod.

He put his book down and stood up, kneeling down in front of Mizuki and Raven.

He petted Mizuki, looking at the golden license tied to the back of her bandana.

"Mizuki. Vell, it's nice to meet jou.", Germany said, slowly petting Raven, who didn't seem to care.

He saw no license, but saw a tag that was labeled 'Raven'.

"Raven, huh? Zhat's a _gut_ name for a tom like jou.", Germany told the emotionless cat, looking up as he heard his door open.

"Dude, who are these little guys?", America asked the German, the others curious about the cats as well.

"Zhey are zhe new neighbors cats. Zhe all black vone is Mizuki and zhe larger vone is Raven.", Germany explained, standing up.

The countries took turns petting the cats, all of them resembled their animals in some way, but some were unfamiliar.

Then they all went outside, Germanycat telling them to follow him outside as well.

Outside, Germanycat lead Raven and Mizuki to the group of cats, a few new faces in the crowd.

"Hey, who are these guys?", Denmarkcat asked, eyeing Mizuki and Raven suspiciously.

"Dudes, these are the new neighbor cats, Mizuki and Raven!", Americat exclaimed.

"Oh! I'm Denmarkcat, the King of Denmark!", the tom said, before being choked by his own ribbon.

"Shut it, Dane. I'm Norwaycat.", Norwaycat introduced in his emotionless fashion.

"I'm Icelandcat and this is Mr. Puffin.", the smaller cat said, Mr. Puffin on his head.

"I'm Finlandcat and this is Swedencat!", the happy Finnish cat purred, motioning towards Swedencat, who remained expressionless.

"I'm Austriacat, und Hungarycat is zhe she-cat beside me.", Austriacat said snobbishly, turning his head towards Hungarycat.

"I am zhe awesome Prussiacat! I'm Germanycat's big _b_ _ruder_!", the albino cat snickered, earning a distasteful glare from Hungarycat.

"I'm Sealandkit, and I'll beat that jerk Englandcat one day!", Sealandkit declared, trying to climb onto Swedencat's back.

"I'm Switzerlandcat.", the blonde tom spoke.

"I'm his little sister, Liechtensteincat.", the almost look alike giggled.

"It's nice to meet the rest of y'all.", Mizuki smiled, bowing her head down.

Raven sat down, curling his tail around his paws as he stayed quiet, blinking every so often.

"Raven...", Mizuki sighed, shaking her head as she sat down beside him.

"Is something-a wrong, Mr, Raven-a? Do you-a want some-a pasta?", Italycat asked, pushing a random bowl of pasta towards the intimidating male.

"Raven's half-asleep. He never gets up this early and he's a bit grumpy. Also, Italycat, sugar cube, there's meat in that there spaghetti and Raven's mostly vegetarian and he only eats certain meat.", Mizuki answered for the tom, pushing the plate back to Italycat, who decided to wolf down on it.

"Is there something we can give him to eat to wake him up?", Englandcat asked.

"Any of y'all have some tuna or any type of fish? Maybe some sausages? Maybe some tomatoes?", Mizuki asked.

A lot of cats perked up and offered the listed treats to the tired cat.

Mizuki took one of each and pushed them to Raven, who laid down and pulled them close, eating the sausage first.

When he was finished, he tugged open the lid of the tuna can, tossing the piece of metal away and slowly eat the tuna, licking it clean afterwards.

He pushed the can away and dug his teeth into the tomato, his eyes lighting up.

He then devoured it, the red juice splattering his whole muzzle.

They all watched in awe(Mizuki wasn't impressed, she's used to it) as it was gone in five seconds flat.

The only thing left was the green stem.

He licked his muzzle from the excess juice and licked his paws clean, burping.

"Excuse you. Now that's better. So, what do y'all do?", Mizuki asked, taking their attention away from Raven.

"Vhy don't ve tell each ozher stories? Zhat vay, ve all learn about each ozher.", Germany suggested, earning agreements.

Everyone shared a story, some were embarrassing, some were sad and others were happy.

Only Raven didn't share.

"How about jou tell us somezhing enlightening?", Austriacat said, Hungarycat agreeing.

"There is nothing enlightening about me. My whole life was hell. I got this hole in my ear and this scar over my eye from my mother, who beat me and starved me if I didn't do as she said. I murdered my mother in cold blood when I decided enough was enough and I was forced to fight, not only by my mother when she was alive, but by damn people! So how about we leave me out of this?!", Raven barked, standing up with his fur on end.

Everyone but Mizuki were shocked and some fluffed up as well.

"Jeez, Raven, calm the hell down!", Mizuki growled, which made him glare at her before sighing and laying back down curling into a ball.

Everyone looked at each other and the two cats.

They had a feeling this was all a bad idea.


End file.
